Tails and Cosmo: New Mobotrobolis High
by Tails118
Summary: When a new girl with a troubled past from the northern region of Mobius moves to New Mobotropolis, five friends do whatever it takes to save her from the prejudices of their peers. Events from hundreds of years ago plague Cosmo with constant bullying and torment. Could one twin-tailed fox and his best friends really make her feel welcome, or will her troubles overtake them all?
1. Same Stuff, Different Year

Chapter 1: Same Stuff, different Year

August 15th, 2010

A golden fox slowly opened his eyes to the sound of an angry voice yelling up the stairs. "Miles Prower! Get out of bed or you'll miss your bus!" He rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. It kept flashing 12:00. "Damn it," Tails growled. He checked the power cord. It was hanging from his nightstand, unplugged. He rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed. He opened his drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts and a Sabaton hoodie. As Tails was getting dressed his dad nearly kicked down the door.

"Miles," he screamed. "Are you seriously trying to be late for the first day of your sophomore year."

"No dad," Tails responded. "I'm trying to get ready so I'm not late."

His dad turned and walked out as Tails finished getting dressed. He pulled on his favorite pair of boots and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. There was a pack of Pop-Tarts in the toaster waiting for him. As he reached for the door knob, he heard a familiar honking noise, then the fading of an engine. He peaked out the window and saw his bus driving off with his little sister sticking her tongue out at him from the back of the bus.

"Miles," a soft voice said from behind him. "Why didn't you get up at your usual time?" His mother was washing some dishes in the sink.

"Because Sami unplugged my clock," Tails said, very annoyed. "Just like she did last year. And the year before."

"Now now, Miles. You can't keep blaming your sister every time you get in trouble."

Tails reached into the coat closet and pulled out his jet board. "Mom. I really don't have time for this!" He hopped on the board and took his bag off the hook and sped out the door. He looked down at his watch. There was only a minute left before first hour started. He wouldn't be there for at least three. When he finally made it to the building, the halls were empty. He folded up his board and stuffed it in his bag. He ran to the attendance office and knocked on the window. A large owl stood up from her desk.

"Name please," she asked.

"Miles Prower," Tails replied.

She gave him his schedule. "You're late. Get to class."

Tails looked at his schedule. His first was geometry. He rolled his eyes again and walked to the second floor and into the classroom. The teacher, a wolf, stared at him. "You're late."

"I know. Everyone's been telling me that since I got up this morning." Tails looked around for an empty seat. Luckily, there was one right next to a bright red echidna. He took the seat and nudged the echidna's shoulder. "Hey Knuckles," he said.

"What's going on man," Knuckles asked.

"Sami unplugged my clock and I missed the bus."

"Did Sonic come get you?"

"No," Tails laughed. "I just rode my board."

"Classy," Knuckles smirked. The teacher walked to the front of the room.

"Ok," he said. "Everyone fill out your profile sheets while I find all the text books."

/50 minutes later/

The bell rang and second hour had begun. Tails had a Northern Mobian language class (It's really Russian. I didn't feel like making up yet another language). He didn't really know anyone in the class, but there was a girl in the class he'd never seen before. She had mid length emerald hair and what looked like rose buds where her ears should be. For some strange reason he felt some kind of connection with her. Finally the teacher walked in.

"Ok class," the teacher said in an overly cheery tone. "Lets all go around the room and introduce ourselves." Of course, the kids on the "popular" side of the room started. After a few students, the teacher came to the new girl, who was doing something in her notebook. She didn't notice the silence until the teacher began tapping her fingers on the girl's desk. She jumped at the noise, making a high pitched yelp. The class laughed. The girl lowered her head and blushed. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself," the teacher asked.

The girl brushed her hair away from her eyes. "Privet . Menya zovut Cosmo. Ya iz Volgograda, na severe strany (Hi. My name is Cosmo. I'm from Volgograd, in the north)," she said, quickly and fluently.

"Show off," Tails thought. After another few minutes passed and the teacher came to his desk. He smirked and cleared his throat. "Hallo. Ich heisse Tails. Ich komme aus Knothole (Hi. I'm Tails. I'm from Knothole)." Everyone looked at him like he had just told a really stupid joke. Everyone except Cosmo. She went from embarrassed to terrified. Two hundred years ago, the Northern and Southern Mobians were locked in a brutal war for nearly thirty years. The South won. Tails was speaking an old Southern language he had studied for a long time (It's really German). He knew the Northerners still hated hearing it. The class went on as usual first day classes went. As the bell rang and the students sprinted for the door, Tails looked over at the new girl, face still buried in her notebook. He picked up his bag and walked to her desk. "Hey," he said. She jumped again.

"Oh," she sighed. "Do you need something?"

"The bell rang."

"It did," she cried, packing up her things.

"Yeah. Cosmo, right?"

"Yes. And before you think I was showing of, I'm actually from the North."She threw her bag over her shoulder and ran for the door. Tails caught up to her and started talking again.

"Actually, that's pretty cool. Being from up there. Whats your next class?"

Cosmo looked at her schedule. "Biology II," she said. "I don't want to be late."

"That's my next class too," Tails said. "Lets go." Tails led her down the hall and into the biology room. There were two empty seats in the back of the room and they gladly took them. In the seat next to Tails was a very familiar blue hedgehog who was playing a game on his phone. "Beat your score yet, Sonic?"

Sonic looked up from his phone and paused the game. "Not yet, bro," he said. "Who's the new girl?"

"My name's Cosmo," she replied.

"I'm Sonic. Known Tails pretty much his whole life." Sonic went back to his game while Cosmo got her notebook out of her bag. Tails looked over and saw pages full of pictures.

"I take it you're an artist, Cosmo," Tails said.

Cosmo jumped and quickly closed her notebook. "Please don't laugh," she begged. "I'm not very good."

"Are you kidding me," he asked. "Those looked amazing."

"Really?" She slowly opened her notebook and started drawing once more. "I really like drawing different scenes from books and movies. It's probably my favorite thing to do."

"Enough talking," the teacher said, walking into the classroom. "If it's not about biology, I don't want to hear it." And with that, their third class began. It was almost dead silent because no one felt like talking about science. When the class had finally ended, Sonic, Tails, and Cosmo packed their things and walked out together checking their schedules.

"I've got Algebra, Tails," Sonic said. "Gotta run. Cosmo, you're with us at lunch."

"O-ok," Cosmo stuttered as Sonic sped off. "Anyway, Tails. I've got to get to my cooking class." Suddenly, she pulled Tails into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for making me feel welcome here."

"Always," he replied, wrapping his arms around her. "That's just what the crew does." Tails looked at his schedule, then his watch. "Tech lab. See you at lunch Cosmo."

"Bye Tails," she said, walking off to the Home Ec. room. "I already miss him," she thought. "Maybe just because he's my first friend here, but he's just so nice." As Cosmo opened the door to the Home Ec. room, a pink hedgehog greeted her.

"Hey," she said. "Are you the girl Sonic just text me about? Cosmo, right?"

"Um...yes. I am," Cosmo replied, stunned.

"I'm Amy Rose. Sonic's girlfriend." Amy put her arms out for a hug. "Welcome to the family."

Cosmo was shocked by the openness of these strangers. Not only had they befriended her, but they welcomed her into their family. Their inner circle. Only real, true friends could do this. She had at least three good friends now. Three more than she did back home in Volgograd. "Home," Cosmo questioned her own mind. "This is already more of a home than Volgograd ever was." Without hesitation, she embraced Amy. "You guys are the best."

Amy said nothing in return. Instead, she lead Cosmo to her table where she was met by a purple cat wearing an elegant, violet dress. "I'm guessing you're Cosmo," she stated. "I'm Blaze."

"Nice to meet you, Blaze," Cosmo replied, still shocked by the group's acceptance. The three girls began looking over recipes for cakes, cookies, and other baked foods. They finally decided on chocolate chip muffins. Amy pulled them out of the oven right as the bell rang and put them in a box to take to lunch. They were met at the cafeteria doors by Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Amy ran up to Sonic and jumped into his arms. Blaze took Knuckle's hand and he lead her in after Sonic and Amy. (I ship Knuckles and Blaze. Can't stand Rouge). Tails and Cosmo stood in the doorway awkwardly for a moment before Tails put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're gonna love it here, Cosmo."


	2. The Start of Something Grand

Chapter 2: The Start of Something Grand

August 15, 2010

Tails looked across the table to Cosmo, who looked back at him. Their eyes locked. Tails wanted to jump to her side of the table and hold her the rest of the day. Secretly, she wanted that too. Without knowing it, they both were staring at each other with no regard for time. They sat like this for nearly three minutes until Sonic nudged Tails. "Bro," he whispered. "You alright." Tails looked over at Sonic, blushing.

"Sorry about that, Cosmo."

"Oh, it's alright," she replied, disappointed. She finished her lunch and sat quietly for a moment with her notebook before humming a song. Knuckles recognized the tune and started drumming the beat on the table. Blaze followed along. Sonic and Amy caught on and began playing along with guitar apps on their phones. Cosmo hadn't noticed yet. She was too busy drawing and humming to realize. Until Tails joined in.

"Wo-oh oh, Listen to the music," Tails sang out. The others joined in. Cosmo finally looked up and saw her new family singing, no, performing one of her favorite songs. She started singing along, crying tears of joy while she did. The six of them were having the time of their lives. And it was all because of her. Sadly, right as the song ended, the bell rang and lunch ended.

After the excitement died down, the group all checked their schedules once again. "I've got Choir next," Cosmo said. "That was a lot of fun. Thank you all so much."

"That's what we're here for sis," Sonic replied. "Oh yeah! We're all hanging out at Tails' place after school today. Take this." He tossed her a small watch. It had a screen and a speaker. "It's got all our contacts in there so you can get a hold of us whenever."

"See ya, Cosmo," Tails waved to her.

"Bye, Tails," she shouted back.

Knuckles looked at his schedule. "You guys got recreational P.E.?"

"Yeah," Sonic and Tails replied.

"We've got study hall," Amy and Blaze said walking off. "See you boys later."

As Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles began walking toward the gym, Knuckles nudged Tails. "You like her, don't you?"

"Who," Tails asked blushing.

"The new girl."

"Cosmo? Uh...I mean, she seems pretty cool, so yeah," he defended. "But it's a little to soon to assume something like that."

"Tails," Sonic laughed. "I guarantee if Cosmo was with the rest of the girls right now, they'd be having the exact same conversation."

"But honestly, Tails," Knuckles said again. "Do you?"

"Knuckles, I just met her. Give her some time to adjust before you try to convince me to ask her out." Tails sighed. "Is it really that obvious," he whispered to himself. They finally made it to the gym where they were met by a volley of dodge balls and a mad cackle.

"When are you losers gonna learn not to take this class with me," a green hawk asked, tossing a ball up and catching it. He was accompanied by a large grey albatross and a black eagle. "You little shits just love getting the piss beat outta your asses, don't ya?"

"Shut your ass, Jet," Sonic retorted. "We all know how bad we kicked the shit out of your crew last time."

"Yeah, we'll see next time," Jet said, seething. "See you pricks after school!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles walked down to the locker room and got changed. The class went on as normal for the next hour. The class began with five laps around the gym. As always, Sonic finished first. After the run, Tails stopped to get a drink from his canteen. He heard someone walk up behind him.

"I actually had some faith in you, fox," Jet said.

"Save it, Jet," Tails ordered.

Jet continued unfazed. "But hanging out with that commie bitch from up North? You've gotta have better taste than that."

Tails felt his face getting red. "Last I checked, the North wasn't communist anymore."

"Doesn't matter. She could be a spy."

"They don't have spies." Tails clenched his fists. "Leave Cosmo out of this."

Jet laughed. "Or what!?" Others were starting to stare at the two. "You gonna cry?"

"No," Tails said. "But you will." Jet laughed again, but was stopped when he felt a fist smash his jaw. He fell to the ground with Tails on top of him. Tails kept pounding away at Jet's face until Sonic and Knuckles both pried him off of the hawk. Jet scurried away to the rest of his crew.

"Damn Tails," Knuckles said.

"Bro," Sonic added. "I've never seen you go off like that before."

"Well maybe I've finally had enough of his shit," Tails growled. "He's gone too far! She hasn't done anything to deserve the shit people are gonna put her through here."

"Cosmo," Sonic asked.

"Yeah, Cosmo! She just got here! What right does he have to talk shit about her!?"

"Just cool down, man," Knuckles said. "We'll all play some Battle Force when we get to your place and beat the hell out of each other like we always do."

"Yeah," Tails sighed. "Just keep me away from him."

After P.E. Tails had a study hall. When he got to the classroom he sat in an empty chair in the back of class. He put his feet up on the desk and listened to some music on his phone. Tails felt someone standing next to him and he took off his headphones.

"Hey Tails." Cosmo had a downcast expression on her face. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Cosmo," Tails asked. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," she lied. "Could it wait till we all get to your house?"

"Not if something is gonna hurt you this bad. What's wrong."

"There's a girl in choir. I was hardly in the door and she started saying things about me being from the North. She was calling me a terrorist and a communist." Tears started pouring from her eyes. Tails took her hand and walked up to the teacher.

"Hey," Tails said to the teacher. "She's not feeling too good. Could I take her to the nurse?"

"Oh Miles," the teacher said. "You're such a sweet boy. Go ahead." She had been Tails' teacher all through grade school and was a friend to his parents.

Tails walked Cosmo out of the room and up the stairs. "Tails," she asked. "Isn't the nurse's office on the first floor?"

"It is. That's not where we're going. Just follow me." He led her to a window the school always leaves open. He crouched down and let her climb on his back. He then spun his tails around and flew out the window and onto the roof. There was a mini fridge and a small couch by an air vent. Tails let Cosmo off on the couch and sat down next to her. "Now what happened?"

"In choir, this girl started calling me a bunch of really mean Northern names." Cosmo took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "I asked her to stop and she started getting all of her friends to make jokes and telling me I should just leave."

"Don't listen to them," Tails said to her. "All they know is what was in the history books. History is written by the victor and we won the war. So unfortunately they can print whatever propaganda they want." Tails looked her in the eyes. "They're just being idiots."

"It still hurts, Tails."

"And it will. You learn to ignore it after a while." He gave her a can of apple juice out of the mini fridge. "Our parents made this place up here. Mine, Sonic's and their friends. They'd all come up here and skip a class or two if they had a rough day. Now we do the same thing. You'll learn pretty quick that the teachers here don't really care about attendance. They just want a paycheck."

"We should get back though. Class is almost over." Tails took her back to class right as the bell rang. "Thank you, Tails," she said. "I needed that."

"Not a problem." Tails picked up his bag, then took hers. "I've got it."

Cosmo smiled and blushed. "Spasibo, moy droog (Thank you, my friend)," she said.

Tails laughed playfully. "Which bus are you on," he asked, walking her out.

"Fourteen," she replied. Tails helped her onto the bus and gave her the window seat in the back. They were silent for most of the ride until Tails began a conversation.

"So, Cosmo?"

"Yes, Tails?"

"What's your family like?"

"My parents died in a car crash when I was four," she answered sadly.

"Oh," Tails sighed. "I'm sorry, Cosmo. I didn't know." He felt terrible.

"It's okay, Tails. I never really knew them anyway." She nudged his shoulder playfully. "Hey. Smile. I'm living with my sister, Galaxina."

"Oh. Cool." Neither of them knew what to say for a few minutes. Cosmo stared out the window and Tails listened to a song on his phone as the bus bumped along. After a few quiet minutes the bus began to slow down. It stopped in front of a small, tan colored house.

"Well," Cosmo said. "Here we are." Tails picked up both their bags and helped her off the bus.

"So what's your sister like," Tails asked, making their way to the front door.

"Oh. She loves to talk. She's pretty friendly, but she takes some getting used to for most people." Cosmo opened the door. They were met by an older, blue version of Cosmo.

"Dobryy den' (Good afternoon) Cosmo," she said. "Kak proshel tvoy den'(How was your day)?"

"Zdrastvuitye, Galaxina. Eto bylo veselo (Hello Galaxina. It was fun),"Cosmo replied. "Eto moy droog (This is my friend) Tails."

"Privyet (Hi)," she said to Tails. "Kak pozhivaetye (How are you)?"

Tails stared at her with a blank expression, trying to process what he heard. Cosmo giggled. "She asked how you're doing."

"Oh," Tails said, feeling stupid. "I'm great. Thank you."

"Ya chuvstvuyu sebya velikolepno. Spasibo," Cosmo translated for her sister.

"Horosho (Good)," she replied. "Zhal', ya ne govoryu po-angliyski (I'm sorry I don't speak English)."

"She apologizes for not speaking english," Cosmo said.

"It's ok," Tails repiled. "I don't mind."

"Ya ne protiv," Cosmo spoke for Tails again. "Tails, I'm going to get changed real quick and I'll be right back," she said, walking up to her room. "Make yourself at home." After a few minutes Cosmo came back downstairs wearing a black and green, long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts that cut off a couple inches above her knees.

Tails looked her over quickly. "That looks good on you, Cosmo," he said. She blushed, and so did he after realizing what he said.

Cosmo giggled. "Do svidaniya, Galaxina. Ya sobirayus' doma Tails (Goodbye Galaxina. I'm going to Tails' house)." The two of them walked out the door and down the street to Tails' house.

"You know," Tails began. "You don't live that far from me. My house is just the next street over."

"Really," Cosmo asked excitedly. "So we can see each other all the time!" She blushed and covered her face. "I mean, if you want to."

"Of course I do," Tails replied. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Sonic. The hedgehog's reply came seconds later. He and the others would be at the fox's house in five minutes. "You're gonna be hanging out with us pretty much every day." They both smiled at this. As they walked down the street, Tails' house came into view. It was a good sized, two story house with a balcony above the front door. Cosmo was stunned by the building's appearance. They were about to reach the front door when a blue hedgehog appeared in front of them.

"Too slow bro," Sonic said. Knuckles, Blaze, and Amy were at the end of the walkway behind them.

"Hey guys," Tails said. "Sorry we took so long. Cosmo was introducing me to her sister."

"It's cool Tails," Knuckles replied. "Me and Sonic brought a couple extra controllers for Battle Force."

"Nice," Tails smirked, opening the door. The group all walked into the house where they were met by Tails' mom. "Hi Mrs Prower," they all said. Sonic saw the 70 inch plasma TV in the living room and got an idea.

"Last one to the TV loses." As soon as Sonic said it, everyone but Tails and Cosmo sprinted into the room. The two of them just stood there.

"Tails," Cosmo asked. "I don't want you to lose anything. You should get in there."

Tails laughed as he watched Sonic and Knuckles scramble over each other for the game system. "I can wait."


	3. Family Ties

Chapter 3: Family Ties.

August 15, 2010

Knuckles and Sonic were engrossed in their fierce gaming competition while Amy and Blaze played around on their phones. Tails was trying to distract Sonic with a bag of chips. Cosmo sat on the couch next to him. She wasn't sure what to do. "Um, Tails," she said.

"What's up Cosmo," he asked.

"Thank you. You don't know how much all this means to me."

Tails shook his head and laughed slightly. "Why do you keep thanking me?"

"Because, Tails. We've only just met and you've already done so much for me." She hugged Tails tightly. After a moment, Tails' mother walked into the room.

"Dinner is ready everyone," she called. They all jumped up and ran past her with Tails and Cosmo bringing up the rear yet again. Tails' mother noticed Cosmo and smiled. "Miles. Aren't you going to introduce your new friend," she asked.

"Oh yeah," Tails said, mentally face palming. "This is Cosmo. She's from the North."

"From the city of Volgograd," Cosmo confirmed. "I just moved here a month ago."

Mrs. Prower's eyes widened in excitement. "You're a Northerner? Really? I hear they have the most beautiful vacation spots this time of year."

"Oh yes," Cosmo agreed. "Unfortunately not everyone is as excited as you are, ma'am."

"I know," she replied. "I wish everyone would just let go of the past."

Cosmo hugged Tails' mother happily. "Thank you," she said, almost crying. "For understanding." Mrs. Prower didn't respond. She led Tails and Cosmo into the kitchen and set a large pot of macaroni and cheese in front of the group. The container was emptied in seconds. They all ate their fill and went back to the TV room. Tails pulled out his dvd case and started looking through it when the front door flew open.

"Hi big brother," Sami shouted. Everyone in the room, except Cosmo, sighed loudly.

"Hi Sami," Tails replied with a very annoyed tone, going back to the movie case. Sami looked around the room. She recognized Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Blaze. But she had no idea who the green girl was sitting next to her brother.

"Who's that," the younger fox asked.

"That's Cosmo," Tails said without looking up. "She's new at school."

"Isn't she that commie from up north?" To this, Cosmo slid closer to Tails and turned away from Sami. Tails could feel his blood beginning to boil. The others in the room urged Sami to apologize, but she refused. "What's daddy gonna say when he finds out she's a communist? He did fight those commies in that one war back in third grade."

"Sami," Tails screamed, making Cosmo jump. "Just because she's from the North doesn't make her bad! That war was 200 years ago. The war dad fought in was against terrorists in the east." Sami was about to retort with more made-up facts when their mother walked in.

"Samantha. Do not antagonize your brother's friends," she scolded the younger fox.

"But mom," Sami cried. "Why doesn't Miles ever get in trouble?" Mrs. Prower looked at Sami with a very stern glare. "Fine," she growled, walking up to her room.

"Cosmo," Mrs. Prower addressed the young girl. "Please disregard Miles' sister's accusations. She likes trying to get under everyone's skin." Cosmo didn't respond immediately.

"That's alright, Mrs. Prower," Cosmo said quietly. "I'm used to it." Tails took her hand.

"Don't worry about Sami," he said, still very annoyed. "My sister's kind of a bitch." They both looked up to see the others to see them nodding in agreement. "Found it," he shouted. Everyone jumped slightly. "The Cripplets!" Everyone but Cosmo began cheering.

"What's that," she asked.

"It's a movie about three crippled brothers that hate each other,"Tails explained. "And they only have one working wheelchair."

"Oh my," Cosmo stated. "That sounds like a challenge."

"Oh believe me," he said, popping the disc into the player. "It is." The movie began and within seconds, everyone was laughing uncontrollably due to the dark, disturbing humor of the brothers. After an hour the movie had ended. Tails considered playing another, then looked at the clock. It read 8:30. Sonic was playing on his phone. Again. Amy was watching him try to beat his score. Blaze was taking pictures of Knuckles, who had fallen asleep face first in a bowl of popcorn. Cosmo had her head leaning on Tails' shoulder. He smiled at her. "Comfy?"

"Oh," she yelped, sitting up. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be," he corrected her. "I don't mind at all." To this, she slid a little closer to him and laid her head back down. Tails noticed her shivering slightly and he wrapped his tails around her, pulling her even closer. Unfortunately, or very fortunately, Tails lost his balance and they both fell of the couch with Cosmo landing on top of him. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart and both were blushing profusely. Luckily, no one else had noticed. Though they were both embarrassed, neither of them wanted to move. Tails was too comfortable and Cosmo was too content. She rested her head on his chest and was immediately being lulled to sleep by the beating of his heart. Before closing her eyes she needed to tell him one last thing.

"Ya tebya lyublyu, moy opekun," she whispered into his soft, warm fur. Weather it was fortunate or unfortunate, Tails could not understand what she had whispered to him, but decided to let her sleep. Within seconds, he too had entered a blissful slumber.

(_**A/N: If you have enjoyed the story so far, please do not hesitate to leave a review. I love hearing what you have to say. However please go easy on me as this is my first story that is not dedicated to war and the exposition of the evils of imperialism. If you have any comments or questions, please leave a review or send me a message with any suggestions you have. Thank you for your continued support.**_)


	4. Escalation

Chapter 4: Escalation.

August 16, 2010

Tails awoke suddenly to the sound of an animated voice that said: "Receiving incoming transmission." His head shot off of his pillow as he investigated his surroundings. He remembered falling asleep on the TV room floor with Cosmo, but now he was sitting up in his bed. He looked for the source of the voice and remembered that Sonic had set his phone to play a robot voice whenever he sent Tails a text. He took the phone off it's charger and read the message.

_Yo, bet u freaked when u woke up in ur room.  
__i took Cosmo home around 10. she didnt want me wakin u up.  
then mom carried u upstairs. c u at skool.  
peace brother._

Tails replied with a simple "thanx bro." He was about to roll out of bed when we looked at the time. His clock read 0637. "Too early," he said incoherently. Then his phone began playing "Light 'em Up" by Fall Out Boy. The screen displayed an unknown number. He rolled his eyes and answered with a groggy "Hello."

"Good morning Tails," came a shy, yet cheery, feminine voice. Tails immediately blushed and corrected his tone.

"Good morning Cosmo."

"I'm sorry," she cried. "Did I wake you?"

"No," he laughed. "Sonic already did that. Did you make it home alright?"

"Yep. Sonic got me home just fine. Galaxina was wondering why I was home so early." Tails could hear her giggling.

"What's funny," he asked.

"Oh, nothing," she answered a little too quickly.

"Ok. Well hey, what time do you usually get to school?"

"Around seven thirty. Umm...would you want to walk to school together. I'm probably going to leave my house in a few minutes, but I can wait if you want."

"Actually," Tails laughed. "I was just about to offer." He pulled a pair of shorts and sleeveless hoodie out of his drawer and got dressed. "I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Okay. See you then Tails."

"Bye Cosmo." Tails hung up and went to brush his teeth, but when he opened his door he ran right into his father.

"Miles," he said. "You're up early." He stood there in a pressed, grey camouflage uniform with a pair of silver eagles on his collar.

"So are you." Tails was about to walk around the old fox but his father moved to block him.

"Who is this new girl at school," he asked with a sly grin.

"Northerner named Cosmo. I'm walking her to school today. Can I finish getting ready now?"

His father chuckled. "I suppose." Tails quickly brushed his teeth, then rode out the door on his board.

When he got to Cosmo's house she was already waiting for him out front. She was wearing an emerald tank top and a black, knee-length skirt. Tails' jaw nearly dropped at the sight. "Hey Tails," she said cheerfully.

"Hey," he replied, putting his board in his bag. "We heading out."

"Yep," she giggled, opening the door. She poked her head inside. "Tails zdes'. Ya ukhozhu, Galaxina (Tails is here. I'm leaving, Galaxina)." She heard a faint response and closed the door. The pair began walking down the street towards the large building off in the distance. The walk was fairly quiet for the most part. Cosmo was humming along with a song on Tails' phone while Tails was content just watching her have a good time. He then remembered something.

"Oh," he said, breaking the silence. "The Cripplets two is coming out tonight. I bought an extra ticket for Sonic, but he's got track practice as soon as it's supposed to start. Care to join me?" He paused a moment, then blushed. "Did I just ask her out," he thought. He saw Cosmo blushing too.

"You mean...like a date," she asked.

"Uh, yeah. If you want." He was about to correct himself again when Cosmo nearly jumped into his arms.

"Yes," she shouted. "I love you!"

Tails' face was now completely red. "What," he asked shyly.

"I...uh...I'd love to," she corrected herself. They finally reached the school with only a few minutes to spare. "What's your first class, Tails?"

"Geometry," he replied. "You?"

"I've got drawing II." She slipped a couple penciles into her pocket. "I should probably get going then." Tails had expected one of Cosmo's trademark hug, but was surprised when she rushed in, kissed him, then ran to her classroom. "What in the name of sanity did I just do," she mentally slapped herself.

Cosmo made it to the art room just in time for the bell to ring. An old otter was at her desk waiting.

"Good morning Cosmo," the teacher greeted her.

"Hello Mrs. Barrett." Cosmo took out her notebook and once more began drawing away. She began with a few simple objects. About fifteen minutes into the class, however, her heart took over for her brain and before she could stop herself, there was a very well done scene of herself sitting next to Tails. She didn't realize what she'd done until the bell rang. She smiled then put the picture in her class's drawer.

Cosmo gathered her things and began walking down the hall when she realized what was about to happen. "Oh boy," she thought, beginning to panic. "Tails is in my next class! What if he's mad at me?" She sneaked into class as the bell was ringing, took her seat, and immediately buried herself in her notebook. She didn't see Tails in the room. "Maybe he's skipping class because of that stupid stunt I pulled." Cosmo could feel herself getting ready to cry when something soft and fluffy brushed over her shoulder, causing her to jump. She looked up and saw a pair of golden fox tails passing in front of her. Tails was giving her an affectionate smile as he waked to his seat. "Oh thank Chaos," she whispered to herself.

"Dobroye utro , studenty (Good morning, students)," the teacher said as she walked into the room.

"Dobroye utro, missis Makarova (Good morning, Mrs. Makarova)," the students all (except Cosmo) replied uneasily. The class began with a placement assessment. Cosmo was the only person who even got one of the answers right. Naturally, she got them all right. After the class turned in their papers, the teacher handed them textbooks and workbooks with unreadable letters on the front. Cosmo wanted to laugh when she saw the others struggling with pronouncing even very basic words, but controlled herself by remembering that she was the only Northerner in the room. She giggled playfully at Tails trying to say hello to her in Northern.

"Zdrat-...uh...," Tails stuttered. "I give up."

"Zdrastvuitye," Cosmo said, looking deep into his eyes. "It's ok Tails. I'll help you study tonight after the movie if you want." Unfortunately, another student heard their conversation.

"You two are going out," the girl asked sarcastically. "I should have guessed you losers would hook up."

Cosmo instinctively hid behind Tails, who was struggling to keep his temper in check. "Why should it matter to you?"

"Because no one likes any of you little freaks. Especially now that we know you're all a bunch of communists."

"Really," Tails growled. "This shit again?" Tails was about to go on another rant when the bell rang. Tails and Cosmo grabbed their things and ran to the biology room. Sonic, of course, was already there playing on his phone. He had a very determined expression on his face, but it soon turned into one of defeat.

"Oh come on," he shouted. "I was right there. Oh well, I'll nail it this time."

"That's what you say every time, Sonic," Tails said from behind him.

"Oh, hey bro. You know, if I keep on saying it and then I actually do make it, you can't say I was wrong."

"Good point." Tails sat next to him and Cosmo pulled a chair from another table so she could sit next to Tails. The class began and immediately the teacher began ranting on about biology. The three of them politely tuned her out. Cosmo had her eyes glued to her sketch book once again while Tails sat quietly and watched her. He noticed that she didn't seem as focused on drawing as she normally was. "You okay, Cosmo?"

"Just thinking," she replied without looking up.

"About what?"

Cosmo put her pencil down and looked at him. "I just really hope you're not upset about what I did this morning."

Tails blushed. "Why would I be upset?"

"Because I should have asked first," she cried. Tails took her hands and looked at her.

"Hey." She looked up and was about to respond when Tails pulled her close and planted a long kiss on Cosmo's lips. "Relax, Cosmo."


	5. Date Night

Chapter 5: Date Night.

August 16, 2010

The rest of the day went on as normal. The crew performed another song for their own enjoyment at lunch. Jet spouted his usually insults. Tails and Cosmo spent their study hall at the hideout. Sonic had failed yet again to beat his score. Today however, Cosmo got on Tails' bus after saying their goodbyes to the rest of the crew. They talked a bit on the way to his house, but the ride was mostly quiet. When they got to his house, Mrs. Prower was waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Miles," she asked. "Where's your brother?" Even Tails' parents would refer to Sonic as his brother.

"He had practice tonight, but Cosmo wanted to see the movie."

"Well, alright then," his mother replied. "What time is your movie?"

"It starts at seven. We'll probably be there around six thirty."

"You two have fun then. And remember, your sister has a basketball game in Station Square tonight and we won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." With that, his mom left the room and went upstairs.

Tails led Cosmo into the TV room and turned on his favourite game.

"What's this, Tails," she asked.

"It's about these five Northern soldiers trapped behind Southern lines during the Great War."

"Oh. That sounds horrible!"

"It was. It really happened. It was during the Second Battle of Alisiya." Tails pulled up the report from the battle on his phone. "All five of them won the Northern Cross of Heroism, but only one of them survived. Sergeant Dmitry Maykovsky." Tails then continued playing while Cosmo watched. Cosmo rested her head on his shoulder. Her mind was filled with images of her life in Volgograd. Soldiers and tanks marched up and down her road. War planes flew overhead. Battleships and frigates and cruisers were docked at the harbor just a few blocks away from her house. There were anti-aircraft missile launchers on the roofs of tall buildings. A recent wave of terror attacks on the North had been met with the Green Army occupying and fortifying every major city. Small weapons were handed out to most citizen ages ten and over by the military in an effort to curb the attacks. Cosmo had told her new friends here that her parents died in a car crash. She had always said "crash" instead of "bomb". It was easier to cope with. As a result of the attack, Galaxina made her carry a small handgun everywhere she went. She had only used it once...and that was enough.

Tails felt something wet running down his shoulder. He paused his game and looked over at Cosmo, who was silently crying into his chest. "Hey," he asked her. "What's wrong?" She remained silent, fearing if he knew what happened that night, he'd never want to see her again. "Cosmo?" She finally looked up and was met by his usual caring, smiling face. "Whatever it is, I'm here to listen."

Cosmo took a deep breath, then forced herself to relive that night for him.

* * *

It was late. Around 11:00. The snow was almost up to Cosmo's knees. She and her sister were on their way home from a movie. As they were walking to the car, Cosmo could have sworn she heard footsteps behind them, but didn't see were only a few feet from their car when it exploded, sending them both flying backwards. A piece of shrapnel embedded itself deep in Cosmo's leg. She was still in a daze while Galaxina was already on her feet with her gun out. "Cosmo, begi! Ubiraysya otsyuda (Run! Get out of here)!" Galaxina heard shouting close by. She took cover behind another car and got ready for an attack. Cosmo was running for her life when she felt something smack into the back of her head and she fell down hard. When she looked up there was a tall bear standing over her, laughing in another language. She couldn't tell what he was saying, but it couldn't be good. He was holding a crowbar with thick, green blood on it. Cosmo recognized it to be her own. She tried to get up and run, but was kicked in the forehead by the terrorist and fell back down. Her head was throbbing, but she knew what she had to do. Her mind was begging her not to, but her hand was reaching for the small pistol her sister gave her. The terrorist turned around to answer one of his friends and Cosmo took the only chance she had and fired.

* * *

Tails didn't say anything. That worried her. She had just told him her worst secret and he wasn't saying anything. Her crying only got heavier. But then she felt something unexpected. Tails still hadn't said anything, but now he didn't have to. He didn't let her go, he didn't make her leave. If anything, he was holding her even closer and crying right along with her. She looked up at him smiling. "Thank you, Tails. For not leaving."

"I don't plan on going anywhere Cosmo." Tails asked down at his watch. "Except to the theater. Let get going." He reached up and wiped the tears off her cheeks and kissed her forehead. They both hopped off the couch and walked out the door. Tails had some music playing and didn't notice Cosmo slowing down and getting behind him. Without warning, she jumped on his back, giggling and singing along with the music. Her laugh was so soothing to him. When they made it to the theater, there was a huge line at the ticket booth for The Cripplets 2. Tails already had the tickets so he and Cosmo walked straight through the line and into the food court. "What do you wanna eat, Cosmo."

Cosmo took a few credits out of her pocket and handed Tails the money. "Just some popcorn." Tails immediately gave the money back to her.

"Don't even think about it." Tails smiled at her. "I've got plenty." He looked up at the cashier. "Jumbo popcorn and two large root beers please." He handed over the required amount and took the two sodas while Cosmo picked up the popcorn and buttered it. When they found their seats the previews were just ending. Tails had taken an interest in one about a giant monster who destroys a city.

The movie started with the three crippled brothers fighting yet again. One of them was talking trash about an abusive ex-girlfriend. Soon after, there was no way to stop the laughter from the audience. Even turning the movie off wouldn't have helped. When the movie had ended, Tails and Cosmo left the theater and went back to Tails' house. By that time it was almost 9:00, but Tails figured Cosmo could stay a bit longer since she only lived a couple blocks away. Cosmo sent a text to her sister saying she'd be a while. Galaxina's response came almost too quickly: "Ostavaytes' do tekh por kak vy khotite (Stay as long as you want)."

"Um, Tails," she asked.

"What's up, Cosmo?"

"My head hurts a little. Would you mind if I lay down for a bit?"

"No problem. My room's upstairs. First one on the left."

"Oh! Thank you," she giggled lightly, yet again taken aback by the fox's generosity.

Tails turned on some quiet music as Cosmo walked upstairs then slowly closed his eyes. He kept seeing visions of himself and Cosmo together in class, at the movie, and many other places. This was one of the happiest days of his life. He hadn't been this happy since he had met sonic more than ten years ago. Unfortunately, his dreams were interrupted by a high-pitched scream from upstairs. Without a second thought, he sprinted up to his room and nearly broke down the door. Cosmo was sitting up in his bed with wide eyes, drenched in a cold sweat with her pistol pointed straight out in front of her. Tails was shocked. He had no idea she had it with her. He hadn't felt it when she jumped on his back earlier. "Cosmo," he said softly. Cosmo looked over at him, remembering where she was, and dropped her gun on the bed. Her face was still frozen with fear. Tails sat on the edge of his bed and pulled Cosmo into a tight hug. "Everything's okay. I'm right here."

"Thank you, Tails," Cosmo replied quietly. She returned the hug, then laid back down. Tails did the same, not wanting to go back downstairs. "I suppose I should get going though. It's almost midnight."

"Nope," Tails whispered. "You're staying right here."

"But-" Cosmo began, but Tails cut her off.

"I just sent a text to your sister with my translator app. She said it's fine." The fox smiled at her and laid down next to her.

"Tails," she asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do they all hate me?"

Tails chuckled at her innocence and kissed her forehead. "They're all just too stupid. They just don't know you."


End file.
